Derrière le voile
by Kanaliou
Summary: Sirius est mort, tué par Bellatrix. Mais Remus ne peut se résoudre à accepter cette fatalité. OS, SB/RL


Derrière le voile

Juillet 1995, cela faisait maintenant un mois à peu près que la bataille du Ministère avait eu lieu. Sirius était mort, il était passé à travers le voile. Il avait laissé derrière lui beaucoup de coeur brisé. Deux tout particulièrement, celui de son fileuil, Harry Potter, et celui de son dernier meilleur ami encore en vie: Remus Lupin. Harry n'avait pas eu le choix de continuer à vivre, d'avancer. Il était retourné chez les Dursley avec le coeur emplit de ses larmes qu'il n'avait pus laisser s'exprimer librement.

Mais Remus lui, il n'avait pas pus tourner la page. La douleur était trop grande. Il ne supportait pas d'être séparé du dernier des Black. C'était avec cette peine dans son coeur, et une certaine détermination digne du gryffondor qu'il était qu'il retourna au département des Mystères. Tout était mieux gardé à présent, mais il arriva tout de même jusqu'à la salle de l'Arche. Il se tenait exactement la où Sirius se tenait, juste avant que Bellatrix ne lui lance le sort fatal et qu'il tombe derrière ce voile. Le lycan pris une grande inspiration et traversa ce voile.

C'était calme, c'était étonnament calme. Sirius se sentait bien, il se sentait flotté. Il n'y avait pas de bonne ou de mauvaise émotions, juste du calme et de la sérénité. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Pourquoi était-il là? Il ne savait plus, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne bougerait pas non. Il était dans une sorte d'immense prairie. D'autre personnes étaient là également. Pourquoi elles étaient là? Il était incapable d'y répondre. Il n'avait jamais essayé de leur parler. Il s'était allongé sous un arbre et regardait le ciel. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas vraiment de ciel, tout était gris et sans couleur. Mais cela lui rappelait ses années à Poudlard, ses bons moments passé avec ses amis. C'était à peu près la dernière chose dont il se souvenait. Après le meutre de James et Lily, tout était flou, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait vécut tout ça. Mais ces amis, il s'en souvenait, oh que oui il s'en souvenait. Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Mais il fut étonner tout de même de voir un Remus beaucoup plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vus chez James s'approcher de lui. Il se redressa tandis que son ami arrivait à son niveau.

-Rem's? Tu fais quoi ici? Pourquoi t'as l'air plus vieux? T'as pris une potion de viellissement ou quoi?

Le lycan se figea sous la surprise. Il était amnésique? Il était tellement heureux de retrouver Sirius, il n'avait pas pensé aux effets que pouvait avoir ce lieu sur lui.

-Ben alors t'as perdu ta langue? Tu viens me chercher pour qu'on aille s'occuper de Pettigrow? Tu te rends compte? Qui aurait crus que ce sale rat vendrait nos amis à Voldemort... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, mais ça ne peut être que lui. Notre ami les a trahis.

-C'est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes Sirius? La mort de James et Lily? Tu ne te demandes pas comment tu es arrivé là?, disait Remus pour essayer de le faire réagir.

-Ben non, répondit l'animagus, je suis bien ici. J'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi je me suis retrouvé la. Et oui c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne. T'es bizarre Lunard, c'est quoi toutes ces questions? Et t'as toujours pas répondus à la mienne, pourquoi t'as l'air plus vieux?

Remus soupira. S'il était vraiment entrain de parler au Sirius de l'époque de James, il allait avoir du fil à retordre. Il était vraiment têtue et obtus quand il s'y mettait.

-Je vais te répondre Sirius, mais ça ne va pas te plaire. Si j'ai l'air vieux c'est parce que nous sommes en 1995. Oui, ne fait pas cette tête d'ahuris parce que je ne mens pas. James et Lily sont mort depuis plus de 14 ans. Tu as été touché par un sort alors que nous nous battions au Ministère contre des Mangemorts. Tu as ton fileuil, Harry, qui va entrer dans sa 6° année à Poudlard et il a besoin de toi. Alors, tu m'accompagnes?

Sirius était complètement stupéfait. Non, Remus mentait, tout ça n'était pas réel.

-Rem's, arrête de raconter des conneries. Tout ça ce sont des rêves, Harry n'est qu'un bébé encore, te fous pas de moi. Et puis je susi bien ici, y'a personne pour me casser les pieds, et surtout pas ma famille.

En ce moment le lycan avait très envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur mais il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il décida de jouer à son jeu, peut-être que s'il arrive à sortir de là il se souviendra.

-Même si Harry est un bébé, tu comptes l'abandonné? Tu sais où Dumbledore a été obligé de le laisser? Chez les _Dursley_, chez la soeur de Lily. Tu sais, ces moldus qui détestent absolument tout ce qui touche à la magie et qui détestent James.

-Nooooon! Il a pas fait ça quand même?! Il est complètement inconscient ou quoi? Complètement taré ce type, Harry il va pas être heureux là-bas.

-Si si, il l'a fait. Donc tu dois revenir. Pour lui.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Sirius. S'il ne se souvient pas de ces dernières années alors il de doit pas se souvenir que depuis qu'il s'était échapper d'Azkaban, lui et Remus vivait un amour passionnel. Pas tout rose et fleur bleu comme il est décrit dans les livres non. Tout deux ont un passé beaucoup trop sombre pour garder cette innocence. Mais les sentiments qu'avait Remus pour son ami était sincère.

-Pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius avant de se reculer.

-Tu te souviens cette partie d'action ou vérité que nous avions fais en 5° année?, continua-t-il, cette andouille de James m'avait demandé si j'étais amoureux. J'avais répondus oui, mais j'avais refusé de vous donner un nom. Donc vous m'aviez donner comme gage d'inciter Mcgo à reculer son devoir de métamorphose d'une semaine. Cette personne c'est toi Sirius, ça a toujours été toi.

Devoir se déclarer une deuxième fois à son ami n'était pas une chose facile pour Remus. Le Sirius de cette époque n'était pas amoureux de lui, du moins le pensait-il.

-Je... euh... je..., bégaya l'animagus.

Remus attendit qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour avoir sa réponse. Mais Sirius ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Remus était juste un ami pour lui. Un super ami certe, mais un ami, pas un _amant_. Il n'était pas comme ça lui. Il était mal à l'aise que le lycan lui ai dit tout ça. Il aurait préféré qu'il se taise, que tout ça ne ce soit jamais passé. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs puisqu'il prit la décision d'oublier de dernier incident et de lui répondre uniquement par rapport à Harry.

-Ok je t'accompagne!, lança-t-il en souriant, pas question que je laisse mon fileuil entre les mains de ces moldus.

Remus fut soulager de l'entendre dire ça. Il était blessé que Sirius ne veuille pas réagir par rapport à sa déclaration. Mais au moins il arrivait à la ramené. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il était venus. Ils se mirent en route et traversèrent toute la prairie sans prononcer un mot. Ils arrivèrent devant le voile. Il fallait maintenant le traverser dans l'autre sens. Sirius hésita à cet instant. Voulait-il vraiment le faire? Voulait-il quitter cet endroit où il se sentait tellement en paix? Retrouver tous les problèmes de sa vie, la souffrance et la peine? Mais Remus était là, il lui prit la main en souriant.

-Pour Harry, dit-il.

-Pour Harry, répéta Sirius.

Et ils passèrent le voile ensemble, d'un seul et même geste.

Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre dans la salle du département des Mystères. D'un coup, tous les souvenirs de Sirius lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il retournait dans le monde des vivants. La bataille, Harry, Remus. Absloment tout lui était revenus en mémoire comme un boomerang. Remus c'était relevé, il en fit de même.

-Remus je... je m'excuse. Pour ce que j'ai dis, enfin, tu vois, là-bas.

Roh puis zut! Il pris le lycan dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionément. Un geste serait certainement plus clair que ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se détacha enfin de Remus, qui était rouge tomate.

-Le grand Sirius Black qui s'excuse devant moi, humble lycan. Et ben, cette journée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Ledit Sirius Black lui donna un coup de point amical à l'épaule.

-Ce que tu peux être bête parfois, dit-il en riant, aller viens, je préférerais m'éloigner d'ici le plus possible, j'y ai déjà passé assez de temps.

Ils quittèrent le Ministère, main dans la main.


End file.
